


Not Even Space Can Change Our Hearts

by Queen_Pip



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), My First Work in This Fandom, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Pip/pseuds/Queen_Pip
Summary: Keith has a hard time processing his emotions and a hard time showing them, so him and Shiro do a dysfunctional dance around their feelings until the rest of the team helps them out. Then they try to make it work from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic, and the only reason I'm writing it is because I'm Sheith trash.

Keith sat in Red’s hanger in silent contemplation. There were a lot of things that didn’t make much sense at the moment. Then again, there were a lot of things that did make sense, in the way that his mind could rationalize the train of events that led him to this point. The last thing he expected to find, however, in that alien ship, or at least at it’s crash site, was Shiro. Now, almost in the blink of an eye, he was light years away from Earth, in a part of space he was sure the Garrison did not know was inhabited, and a part of something much bigger than himself. He didn’t know how to feel about being a Paladin of Voltron. Sure, he was proud, and felt a bit more confident, that he was the person the Red Lion chose as her pilot. But it was a very big responsibility, and after he’d gone and taken out Iverson’s eye… yeah he hadn’t had much responsibility in a while. It was jarring, to say the least. He went from the shack in the middle of the desert to alien technology only he could control. Most of his life, both in the past and very recently, had been spent alone, and now he was just supposed to readily accept spending 85% of his time with a team of people he hardly knew? A team of people with very different personalities that got in the way of cooperation sometimes. A team that comprised of a tech wizard…witch, a genius engineer, a prideful loverboy that always picked fights with him, two aliens that were very human-like, and Shiro. 

_ Shiro.  _ The whole reason they were all here in first place. The reason he had risked everything to find him. The reason he actually made an attempt in the Garrison at all. The reason he’d knocked out three scientists and took off with an unconscious man into the desert. The reason those three Garrison cadets were currently playing Hide and Seek with Rover. The reason he’d tried so hard to not let his emotions get the best of him. The reason he never stopped searching for what actually happened on the Kerberos mission. The reason he never once believed for a  _ second  _ that it had been a “pilot error.” It didn’t matter to Keith that Shiro had changed, in more ways than one. It was still Shiro, still the man that had kept him out of trouble at the Garrison and the only person Keith trusted 100%. 

_ Admit it,  _ he thought.  _ Your feelings for him haven’t changed. In fact, the Kerberos mission and it’s failure just made it worse.  _ It wasn’t like Keith had been trying to have feelings for Shiro. It was just the older man had gone out of his way to get through to Keith, to try and understand him, and for Keith, it led to something a bit deeper and closer than he was used to feeling. At first it had been annoying, but Keith slowly figured out that trying to push away someone who was genuinely trying to be there for him was exhausting. It had already been tiring to tune out all the other cadets and the teachers and their snide, hateful comments about him. It had already been exhausting to have to constantly prove himself to them, to have to find a way to survive combat trainings, seeing as the instructor for that class seemed to never pay any attention to the multiple rules his opponent always broke while paired against him. It had been exhausting to just be at the Garrison. 

_ But Shiro _ . Takashi Shirogane, the Garrison’s favorite. Iverson’s favorite.  _ Keith’s favorite.  _ Shiro had instantly gone the opposite direction of all the other cadets at the Garrison, treating Keith with a friendliness that he was unaccustomed to. It was a little unsettling at first, but he grew accustomed to it the more time Shiro spent around him. And with Shiro, came Matt, Pidge’s older brother. It took Matt and Keith longer to get acquainted than Keith and Shiro. No, it wasn’t because Keith thought Shiro was pretty attractive and Matt wasn’t as much. It was because Matt was wary of Keith, same as everyone else at the Garrison. But seeing as Shiro was his friend, and that he would continue to hang out with Keith, Matt warmed up to Keith. 

Keith hadn’t minded Matt. Another friend was a good thing; it made him seem likable. But Shiro was the person he opened up to, not Matt. Shiro was the one who knew where Keith had been before the Garrison, before Iverson found him and recruited him. Shiro was the one who helped him find the place he went after the Garrison booted him, that small place in the desert that Keith had brought Shiro after finding him at the crash site. Shiro was the only one who knew Keith’s sexual preferences. It had surprised Keith when Shiro hadn’t left at that moment. That he simply said: “That’s okay, Keith. People love who people love. I certainly can’t change that about someone.” He hadn’t had that kind of support in years. Not since before his dad had died. It had made him feel safe, if he was being honest. 

 

_ And you love him, just admit that you love him. Then you’ll be  _ **_completely_ ** _ honest with yourself.   _ It was like a little sibling, or maybe an older one bugging him to let his secrets out. He wouldn’t know, he was an only child. The voice wasn’t being mean, just annoying. Constantly there, always trying to make him do or say things that he really didn’t want to. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about what he felt, it was because of a few people he shared space with. 

“Fine, I’ll admit it,” Keith said to himself. “I love-“

“Love who?” Lance, Hunk, and Pidge walked in as Rover flew past Keith. It was now obvious that their game extended out to all parts of the castle. Even intp other lion’s hangars. 

It had been Hunk that asked the question, innocent curiosity in his eyes. Keith tolerated Hunk more than the other two, mostly because he was pretty respectful of other people’s boundaries. He was also a really good cook, even if all they really had to eat on this ship was the nutritious and not delicious food goo.

“Keith has a GIRLFRIEND???” Pidge and Lance weren’t the same, though. They were way more interrogative, and wanted to pretty much dive in and know every little thing about you. The two almost abandoned their game to question Keith, but he jumped up, taking defensive maneuvers. 

“No one. I love no one. Shouldn’t you guys be after Rover before you lose him entirely?” He quickly made his way towards the other door in the hangar that led to the rest of the castle, avoiding the three cadets’ eyes. Hunk caught on and placed a hand on Pidge and Lance’s shoulders, effectively restraining them. 

“Guys, maybe we should Keith alone. He’s had a hard time adjusting, same as the rest of us.” 

Keith gave the yellow paladin a grateful glance and ran off. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, things get softer, quieter.

 

Several days later, Keith found himself physically and mentally exhausted. The other paladins and himself had been battered as they took action in several missions, with little rest in between. It was almost as bad as the Garrison, although all things considered, without Iverson, it was like something was lacking.  Shiro looked worse than all of them. The bags and dark circles under his eyes were much more prominent, and the black paladin always looked tense, as if he was waiting for the moment Zarkon would just appear in the same spot Allura worked the teludav. The others could tell that he was having a harder time staying calm for their sake, and that Pidge, Hunk, and Lance’s constant antics were slightly weighing on him. Nonetheless, he still tried his hardest to stand tall and keep it together for all of them. He knew his role as the leader of Voltron required him to be alert and at attention at all times. He needed to be there for his team. He couldn’t slack off for a second. 

Keith found it a bit troubling, to say the least. He knew that Shiro keeping it to himself like this would only end in disaster, whether for the other paladins, the Alteans, or Shiro himself. Keith needed to talk to him, to try to at least break the surface of what was really going on in Shiro’s head. He wasn’t sure how to do it, though. Everyone at the Garrison saw Keith as Mr. Mean and Scary “Emo” Guy, and they weren’t  _ completely _ off. He had had a hard childhood, always having to hide his emotions or his stuff, or both, to keep from getting in fights. He thought he had a good reason to be a little moody and wary of people. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world to be a little closed off, a little untrusting. Keith always believed it made him a little stronger than his classmates. A little better than they claimed he was. Iverson certainly thought so, from what the general told Keith during one of their “talks.” 

Back to the point, though. How was he supposed to calmly, politely ask the stoic black paladin how he was handling all of this stress? He could hardly handle his own, yet he supposed it would be easier to be a shoulder to lean on, rather than lean on someone else’s. Although didn’t some people say it was hard to bear the burdens of other people? To always take on that weight and never release some of one’s own? 

_ But I’m not going to be his  _ therapist.  _ I’m just going to ask him if he’s okay. If he wants to talk a little.  _ Keith’s personal convincing did little to ease his mind, though. He continued to struggle with the thought as he made his way to his room. Or, at least, he had been heading to his room. But, he found himself standing at Shiro’s door instead. Keith hardly remembered making the turn past his room and on to Shiro’s. He  _ had _ been a little preoccupied, but he didn’t know that he had just breezed past his own bedroom. He didn’t even know he subconsciously knew where Shiro’s room even was. Maybe his feelings were a little stronger than he realized.  

“I made it this far. I guess I could try,” he muttered to himself. “No harm in an attempt, right?” Keith raised his fist up to knock on the door, yet as he did, it opened on its own. Keith had to restrain himself from looking like a deer in headlights as he glanced up at Shiro. 

Shiro looked even worse from up close. The dark circles were more pronounced. The bags were deeper, easier to count. You could see just how  _ tired _ the man was. He was tensed up, as if he was expecting someone else. The hard lines of his body were bunched together, everything too tightly wound to be comfortable. As he noticed Keith, his face changed from one of slight confusion to a weary, yet stoic expression. 

“Keith,” he started. “Did you need something?” The red paladin could tell without looking directly at Shiro’s face that the older man really hoped Keith didn’t need anything. 

“Uh, no. I didn’t-” He took a deep breath. “Actually, I did. I need to talk to you.”

“Sure. What is it?” The black paladin looked a bit surprised. Keith supposed that it was because they hadn’t talked, just the two of them, since before the failure that was the Kerberos mission. And neither of them were the type of people to just announce their feelings to everyone in the vicinity. If either them did that, he was sure that the rest of the team would throw them in healing pods as a precautionary measure. Plus, Keith didn’t think that anyone had asked Shiro about his own emotions/mental state since before the Kerberos mission. 

“Maybe we could, um, talk in private?” Keith spared a hopeful glance upward, silently pleading with Shiro.  “I mean, I just don’t want Lance or Pidge or the Princess to see and get the wrong id-“

“That sounds fine, Keith. You can come in.” Shiro backed out of the doorway to allow Keith into his room, and shut the door behind them both. “You can take the bed if you want, or the desk chair. I don’t mind either way.” 

Keith took only a fraction of a second to consider before taking the desk chair. Sitting on Shiro’s bed without much hesitation seemed a little forward, all things considered. He knew he had feelings for Shiro, and had a suspicion that maybe they played for the same team, but he had no intention of making  _ that _ the focus of his talk with Shiro.  

“So what did you want to talk about? Is everything okay with you?” Shiro’s voice broke through Keith’s thoughts, snapping him back to the present situation. 

“Um, well with me, everything’s fine. I actually wanted to check on  _ you _ . You looked exhausted when we got back, and not just physically.”

“Keith, you don’t need to worry about me. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. You have the same look on your face that you had when you were applying for Kerberos.” 

At the mention of the mission, the older man froze. They both knew it was sore topic for him, and yet, Keith was the only person who mentioned it without hesitation. It was like everything that surrounded it didn’t affect him. 

“Keith, I-”

“ Please. Just talk to me. You know you can always just talk to me. You never had a problem before. This is no different, and you know it. “ The red paladin stood and moved over to sit on the floor facing Shiro, who had closed his eyes and seemed to be holding his breath. 

“Don’t hold it in. Nothing good comes from holding it in.”

Shiro let out a breathy laugh. “How many times have I told you that in similar situations?” 

“You know I’m right, then.”

“I do. I won’t hold it in. I just… I need a moment to figure out what I want to say first.” Shiro fidgeted slightly, as if he was uncomfortable. Keith supposed he was, but then again, maybe he was adjusting to the fact that although they had had talks like this in the past, everything that happened from Kerberos to now wasn’t exactly the same thing that they had always done. 

“We have all night. Take your time. I’ll wait.” He leaned back in the chair and let himself relax now that he knew that Shiro wasn’t going to kick him out. 

The older man chuckled slightly. “You always have, haven’t you?” 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, an explanation is given.

Keith gave a sad smile as Shiro let out a long exhale, then opened his eyes.

“I’ve wanted to tell you everything, Keith. I’ve wanted to tell  _ someone  _ about everything I’ve been through since I piloted that damn ship out of Earth’s atmosphere. And yes, I know you’re going to tell me that you have no idea how I haven’t blown up on someone if I’ve kept it all to myself since then. So I have a request.”

“Anything you want. As long as you get whatever it is off your chest.” Keith wasn’t particularly worried about what Shiro would ask of him. He knew it wouldn’t be as drastic as “leave my room and never ask if I’m okay again.” Shiro was obviously waiting for the moment to let something go, and Keith had given him the chance that he’d been hoping for. Plus, Keith and Shiro had a history, however tumultuous, however much shorter it had been than Shiro’s and Matt’s. Keith was the only person who knew the pre-Kerberos Shiro, on a personal level, that was here on the ship. Keith was a bit worried. What if he was going to omit any particular details or memories from his story that would render this whole talk useless. What if forced Keith to not ask any questions about anything? No elaborations, which would leave Keith feeling like he had accomplished nothing. 

“All I ask,” Shiro started, “Is that you hold your serious reactions, questions, outbursts, et cetera, til I’m done. Is that doable?” 

Keith was taken aback. This wasn’t what he was expecting. It wasn’t horribly demanding, nor unpleasant. But, Shiro had obviously taken Keith’s impulsive personality into account, and wanted to make things easier for his (Shiro’s) benefit. 

“I...Yes, that’s doable,” he responded softly, to assure the older man that there was nothing to currently worry about, that Keith could handle whatever Shiro was going to put on him. 

“Thank you. You have no idea how much better that makes me feel about talking about this. I want to start right as we headed toward the ship before launch. 

“When I looked at you that last time, seeing the lostness on your face made me want to turn around and tell Iverson to find a new pilot. But I knew that they’d choose you. You’re the only one that’s ever beat my scores; the only one that’s ever gotten scores that high, period. If I turned back, they’d only split us up again, and that wasn’t fair to you. Not to me. But at the same time, I didn’t want to leave you at the Garrison by yourself. I knew you weren’t helpless. That wasn’t the worry. I was worried about the other cadets. What were they going to try and do to you, now that I wasn’t there to persuade them otherwise? I knew you had that knife, and had no doubt that you’d use it if you had to. 

“And then when I woke up in that shack, I thought we were simply hiding, and then Lance revealed to everyone in Blue at the time that you’d gotten kicked out. Can I ask how?” 

Keith flushed a unflattering shade of red as he explained. “The other cadets had been pushing my buttons for months. I kept trying to think  _ Patience yields focus _ , but then when I cornered Iverson in his office and demanded to know what really happened to you, that  _ Pilot Error _ made no damn sense because you would never- I ended up taking a pen off his desk and made a move to stab him in his shoulder, but he blanched, and I hit him in the eye instead. Not my finest moment.” 

Shiro couldn’t hide his slight disdain. “I can’t say I didn’t see the other cadets’ torment coming. But the whole thing with Iverson...wow, Keith.”

“I know I shouldn’t have taken it that far, but, I just couldn’t stand the way everyone so readily believed that the mission failure was because of pilot error. They went from calling you the “Garrison’s Golden Boy,” to dragging your name through the mud. You weren’t even there to defend yourself. And every time I asked the teachers, even Iverson, what really happened, I was shut down. They told me the same thing each time I asked: “After reviewing the footage and communications recordings, we have to chalk it up to pilot error. There’s nothing you can do, Cadet Kogane. Give it up.”  I knew you did everything in your power to make sure that things went right. I knew that something else had happened, and that the Garrison was afraid of what would happen if the truth was let it out.” Keith had clenched his fists and dropped his gaze down into his lap. He couldn’t look Shiro in the eye, not right now.

“Well,” the black paladin responded with a sigh. “You’re not wrong. It wasn’t me that cause the mission to fail. It was the Galra. It was Zarkon. They’re the reason I lost my arm and got this.” He held up his metal prosthetic for a moment, then dropped it. “They’re the reason I have this scar on my face, and in other places. They’re the reason my hair is...interesting. They’re the reason the Shiro you used to know is gone.”

“No. Shiro, you’re still the same-”

“I’m not.” Shiro sounded wearier, a bit more broken now. “Just let me get this out. Please.” He looked at his hands in his lap. One human, flesh and blood. Warm and soft and marked with different callouses. The other metal. Cold. Alive only in the sense that it responded to his mind’s commands. A constant reminder of what that witch did to him.

“O-okay.” 

“Matt, Dr. Holt, and I were abducted by the Galra. When they figured out Dr. Holt was a scientist, they took him somewhere else. Matt and I remained. They were going to make us fight in this arena, a gladiator type thing. Fight to the death. The Galra, well Zarkon, loved it as entertainment. I knew that Matt wasn’t cut out for that. He would have died, so I took his place by injuring him so he  _ couldn’t _ fight. They took him away and pushed me into the ring. And in every fight, I knew I either won, or I’d never see anyone from Earth again. I’d never see you again. I did everything I could to make sure the Glara wouldn’t have a single reason to get rid of me. 

“Then, after a match, they dragged me into Haggar’s lab and took my arm. I thought I was done for. That they had gotten bored of me. But, Zarkon had other plans. His witch gave me this thing, and suddenly the other alien prisoners wouldn’t talk to me. I was put in a more comfortable cell, alone. They called me Champion. All of it because I didn’t want to die. Finally, I had had enough of it. I needed to get out of there. I needed to warn the Garrison of the Galra’s existence. I needed to see you again, and know that you were okay, even without me around. After my last fight, I was dragged into a different lab, fearing the worst. Instead the officer in charge of me destroyed the sentries with us and helped me off the table. I stumbled out of the room and took off towards the escape pods. I barely made it out.” 

“But you made it. You’re alive, and here.”  Keith took the moment to rise up on his knees and reach a hand to Shiro’s shoulder. “You didn’t die. You escaped the Galra. You accomplished what you wanted to.”

“It’s not like anyone was happy to see me, from how I was treated when I crash landed.” He gave a humorless laugh, still staring at his hands in his lap. 

“I was happy to see you. I was a little surprised to see that it was you that had crashed into the planet. But that was only because I had spent the last almost year believing that you were dead. I was lost, if I’m being honest. I could hardly focus on anything that didn’t involve figuring out what had happened to you.”

Shiro raised his head up to look at Keith. “What would you have done if I really  _ was  _ dead?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro hardly get time to talk to each other. But when they do, the air is always heavy.

Keith was at a loss for words. What  _ would  _ he have done? He thought for a moment, then answered honestly. “I don’t know. I hadn’t even stopped to think about the possibility after I heard the news about the mission. It was all I could do to hope that you were alive and keep searching for answers. I just  _ knew  _ that you were alive out there somewhere, and I wasn’t going to stop looking until I found you.”

“Well, thank you. That makes me feel better. Not the fact that you didn’t know what you would have done had I been dead. But giving everything you had to find out what happened to us.” The older paladin gave him a warm smile. 

Keith wanted to take the moment to admit his feelings. He wanted to say “I was trying to find out what happened to  _ you,”  _ but at the moment it felt selfish. It wasn’t right to do it now. Right now, Shiro only needed a friend. Not a lover. And Keith could be okay with that. He had to be okay with that. The same way he was okay with it when Shiro first told him about the Kerberos mission. 

“Of course. You were my best friend at the Garrison. What else could I do?” 

“I would hope we’re still best friends now?” Shiro raised an eyebrow and for the first time in a while, had that same crooked, playful smile on his face he’d have when they went out into the desert. Keith had to fight to contain his blush. 

“Anything you want, Shirogane. Anything you want.” 

~~~~~~~~~

When they found themselves waiting for rescue after a malfunction with the wormhole because of the witch, Shiro decided it would be a good time to discuss something he’d been thinking about for a little while.

“Keith, if anything should happen to me...I want you to lead Voltron.”

Keith flinched in surprise. He couldn’t be serious. The injury from Haggar wasn’t that bad. The man would definitely live. 

“Shiro, don’t say that. We’re getting out of here, and you’re going to be fine.”

“Keith, I’m not saying I won’t make it back to the castle in this state. I’m just saying should I...go, I want you to take over for me. You can do it. I know you can.” He gave the red paladin a weak smile, although it exhibited confidence, even with the injury. 

“Shiro,” Keith said in a soft voice. “I don’t want to lose you again. I don't want to have to think about what would happen if I lost you again.”

“I know. I don’t want to have to think about it either, Keith, but it’s clear now that the Galra have a serious problem with me.” 

“They have a problem with  _ all  _ of us, not just you. We’ll figure it out, no matter what happens, I am  _ not _ losing you again.” He said it with determination, and stared directly at his captain. 

The latter gave a small, almost silent chuckle. “Sometimes, I wonder why I never said anything before Kerberos. I suppose subconsciously, I knew it would have been pretty terrible of me to do that to you..”

Keith’s heart skipped a beat. This  _ couldn’t _ be what he thought it was. There was just no way. His breath caught as he tried to appear as nonchalant as possible. Shiro must have been worse off than Keith originally thought. But, they were this far, might as well see where it lead.

“What are you talking about? You aren’t making any sense.” He looked down at the black paladin, who had his eyes trained on Keith’s with a determined expression. 

“I’m talking about where we stand, Keith. Where we- no  _ I  _ \- have stood since before I left for Kerberos. Can we have another explanation period, where I tell you everything and then you respond?” 

Keith swallowed thickly before answering. “Whatever you want.” 

“Okay. Good, I think. So, you’re gonna have to bear with me. You and I both know that I’d rather try to keep everything emotional to myself. It’s no one’s fault except my own.” He readjusted the way he was laying against Keith’s side before beginning. 

“Since I was younger, I was told that I didn’t have time to focus on anything other than my studies, and on the flight sim. My parents wanted to have both their sons go to the Garrison, to be recognized as outstanding pilots that assisted in Earth’s exploration of the universe. They, like a lot of families in the area, never wanted to have their sons experience any sort of failure. Because of that, I didn’t have a lot of friends. I didn’t have any experience in relationships, or what they took to flourish, or what it took to recognize actual friends. All of the social development that a lot of my peers were getting in Japan, I wasn’t able to experience.

“When I was accepted into the Garrison, they reiterated over and over before I left that I was going there to make them proud. To make the world proud, and leave a legacy in the department of space exploration in Earth. So, at first, I kept away from a lot of people. Not even my roommate and I talked that much. I kept to myself because I was afraid of disappointing my parents.” 

Shiro then stopped talking completely. Keith at first assumed it was because of his injury, that he had passed out. But then, the sound of rockets filled his ears, and he realized their rescue team had arrived.

“We’ll finish this conversation later. I promise,” Shiro whispered, just loud enough for Keith to hear, as Allura, Coran, and Pidge came running out to meet them. 

“What happened, Keith? Are you two alright?” Coran stared up at the two sitting lions, while bombarding them with questions. “Why aren’t you two in your lions?”

“Coran, I think you should save the questions for later. It looks like Shiro is hurt. “ Allura spoke in her usual calm, motherly tone, easing the tension Coran was bringing into the situation.

“Yeah, Haggar got him right before the wormhole incident,” Keith explained slowly. “Red and Black decided it would be better for them to watch us from outside, rather than us fight from inside if it came down to it. But, we can talk about this in a few minutes. Right now, Shiro needs our help.” 

Keith, Pidge, and Coran helped bring Shiro to a healing pod, and while Allura started the process, went back out and used Red and Green to assist Black back into her hangar. 

Keith figured that when Shiro got out of the pod, he would spend a little time talking about what Haggar did to him, and after that, he would continue his conversation with Keith. But, that never happened, for while Shiro was in the pod, all of the gaps in his memory, that contributed to his PTSD, were filled. He now had a complete recollection of what happened to him after Kerberos, as well as the info from Sendak that he’d been trying to get. With all of this new information in his head, it was clear to Keith that their conversation wasn’t going to resume any time soon. 

He wasn’t bitter about it. In truth, he understood. Well, as best he could. Shiro had been held captive by the Galra and tortured for almost a year, while Earth believed he was dead. He’d been put in situations that no human should ever have to suffer through. Anyone saying that what Shiro had gone through hadn’t been as hard as he was making it out to be was making a fool of themselves. Had Shiro not been trained by the Garrison- no. Keith didn’t want to think about that. All he wanted to do was support Shiro the best he could and one of these days, maybe their friendship could develop into something more.


End file.
